Water Cooler
by shikaruTo
Summary: In Konoha Park, on one hot summer day, one water cooler, and two very thirsty teenagers. What could possibly happen? A sequel to Tomato Juice. SasuHina oneshot.


Summary: In Konoha Park, on one hot summer day, one water cooler, and two very thirsty teenagers. What could possibly happen?

Warning: Err, the usual, some spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm not even sure if there's any but I'm just being careful.

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Naruto. But the story is mine.

Water Cooler

_(and a bit of tomato juice. yum)_

Hinata didn't know which was worse; having to stand under the scorching heat while waiting for him to finish using the water cooler OR watching him deliciously lap up all those sprouting water with his luscious lip.

Hell, how she wished he would just open his mouth and drink the water as much as he could in one big gulp. But _no_, he just_had_ to part his lips little by little, once in a while poking out his pinkish tongue to lap up at the running water.

Suddenly Hinata felt like stripping off her white tank top and jeans because the heat was getting unbearable. Of course, it didn't help that the view he was providing only made the temperature rose even more.

_Lick_

Damn it, why was he taking so long? He couldn't be THAT thirsty could he? But then again -Hinata blushed as she recalled this-, he _did_ grabbed her licked off whatever remained of the tomato juice from her mouth when she accidentally bought and drank the last can last week. The petite girl shook her head slightly as she felt her face flamed with desire.

And so she just stood there, watching him slurp up the cool clear water as she patiently waited for her turn. Oh how she wished she hadn't forgotten to bring her purse with her, otherwise she wouldn't be wasting her time waiting for Sasuke to finish.

Instead, she would be buying a can of tomato juice and drink it all up in front of him and hoped that he would be tempted to lick the juice out of her mouth once again.

_BLUSH_

The blushing girl shook her head again, her tied up indigo hair swayed as she did, horrified that she would think of such a scandalous thing! Bad _bad_Hinata!

Cupping both her flaming cheeks with her hand, she continued to watch Sasuke with her big pearly white eyes, transfixed with the way he worked his sexy pink tongue.

'_I can't believe that __was __ in my mouth once,'_

Feeling heat rising on her face again, Hinata closed her eyes to calm her nerves. _'It must be the heat…'_She reasoned with herself, otherwise she would've never thought of such a thing, or so she hoped.

Closing her eyes only heightened her other senses. Now she could hear clearly the soothing sound of the running water and the occasional sexy slurping noises that Sasuke was making. Even the scent of his musky cologne could be smelled clearly from where she was standing.

When Hinata opened her eyes again, it was glazed over with extreme thirst. She couldn't wait anymore, or she would die of dehydration.

Unconsciously, she walked closer to Sasuke and positioned her body right next to his. She closed her eyes again and slowly lowered her face to the sprouting water and parted her lips slightly. She could hear her heart beating wildly against her chest as she inched her lips closer to the source of water.

_Lick_

Startled, Hinata opened her eyes slightly and was directly met with a pair of electrifying black eyes. Heat rose to her face again as Sasuke closed his eyes sensuously and licked her wet lips again.

Their lips met under the running water, and Sasuke kept on licking and sucking the water that dripped on her slightly swollen lips. Overwhelmed once again by the sensation that Sasuke was giving her, Hinata closed her eyes and slithered her tongue in between her lips to get a taste of the cool refreshing water.

They both began to greedily lick water drippings from each other's tongue, occasionally slurping in the fresh water, totally enjoying the feel of it on a hot summer day. Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke's hand encircling her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him.

"S-Sasuke!" She gasped as he licked her wet lips, trying to push him off for being too close. Honestly now, it was hot enough without his body heat, thank you very much.

"_Mmm_, you know Hinata, I had thought that the tomato juice tasted so much better when drank from your mouth,"

He licked the stray drops of water on her chin before continuing, "But little did I know even plain water tastes good on your lips,"

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard this. Why, she had just been taken advantage of! He must've been taking his time drinking from the water cooler on purpose.

And as if she wasn't shocked enough, she watched as Sasuke pulled a can of tomato juice out of his sling bag and said with a voice so deep and sexy she couldn't possibly resist the offer.

"Care to share this with me?"

-End-

shikaru : So short, I know! But I just HAD to get this one out of my head. It has been plaguing my mind since I watched this really sexy scene of a boy and girl drinking from the same water cooler.


End file.
